


The Second Time

by Pixelatrix



Series: Universal Truth One-Shots: Darby & Wallace [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time Wallace and Darby had sex.</p><p>    One-shot attached to my Universal Truth story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> basically PWP, from a prompt from MissMeggo929, though the prompt went a little...astray lol.

Wallace circled Darby in the gym.  He was demonstrating martial arts techniques to a class of young Academy cadets.  He’d dragged Darby into it because of her size.   He thought it would benefit the larger students in understanding not to underestimate an enemy and teach the smaller ones that they could in effect take down larger ones.

She had agreed _not_ to use her biotics, and he’d agreed not to break anything. The last time that they’d sparred, he’d almost broken a rib.  She’d exacted her revenge later that evening.  She got him all hot and bothered before leaving him tied up to his own damn bed.  She was already out of reach by the time he broke the restraints.

He had his own revenge to work on though.  He hadn’t quite forgiven her for tricking him during their drinking contest.  He probably should’ve been more focused on their sparring because she had him on his back the next second. 

“Losing your touch, _Major_?” She grinned at him.

_Insufferable little shit._

It was his turn to laugh a moment later when he caught her in a headlock.  He lifted her up off the ground and swung her to the side to avoid getting a boot to the groin.  She went limp which he’d been expecting and he didn’t release his hold on her. 

 _“Fucker,”_ she groaned quietly so the cadets couldn’t hear.

“And that’s why you shouldn’t gloat about a successful hit.” Wallace voice boomed through the gym so the cadets could hear him.  He was eating his own words when he found himself face first on the mat with a knee pressed to the back of his head. “Fuck.”

“You were saying?” Darby was impressively casually considering that he could tell she was a little out of breath.  She leaned back to swat him on the ass.

_Enough._

He pressed the palms of his hands on the floor and with one shove; he launched her off of his back.  He twisted around on his back and moved off the floor quickly.  Darby didn’t have enough time to recover her footing.  He caught her by the arm and swept her off of her feet.  He bent the arm behind her back.

“Yield.” Wallace could see the flare of biotics on her hands.  She was getting angry.  An angry Darby was a dangerous one, usually to herself. “Easy, Blondie.”

She shifted around on her back which forced him to release her arm unless he wanted to dislocate her shoulder.  Her green eyes were flashing with anger…and something else. He tilted his head to the side for a moment.  He’d been unintentional pressing against her crotch.

_Ahh._

“Getting a little…excited?” He murmured softly.

“Fuck you.” She raised her hands and sent him flying off of her.  She shot up to her feet and looked at the slightly stunned cadets. “ _Never_ underestimate your opponent.  You don’t know if they are armed.  You won’t know what training they have had or if they’re biotics.  Strike first. Strike hard.  And be careful showing mercy, it can get you killed.”

_“Lieutenant.”_

“Sir.” Darby turned towards Wallace and with a _crisp_ salute, she was gone. 

It took him two hours to track her down.  She wasn’t in the barracks, or her quarters. She hadn’t left the city.   She was on _his_ couch in _his_ apartment.  She appeared to be drinking _his_ vodka straight from the damn bottle. 

“Make yourself at home.” He tossed his bag to the side and headed into his bedroom to shower and change into something more comfortable.  He stepped back out in nothing but a pair of jeans to find her still drinking. “Is it water this time?”

“Fuck you.”

“Do you always get turned on while sparring?” Wallace leaned over the couch to lick the side of her neck.  He could tell from the tense muscles of her shoulders that she was trying _very_ hard _not_ to react. “You left me tied up to the bed the other day.  That was _not_ very fucking friendly.”

Darby slouched back against the cushions and grinned up at him. “It was fucking funny though.”

With a chuckle, he reached down to take the bottle out of her hand.  He set it back on the bar then came over to lift her up off of the couch.  She twisted around in his arms to wrap her own around his neck and her legs around his waist. 

“Are we _going_ somewhere?” Darby tensed her legs and dragged the crotch of her jeans against his. 

“Stop that.” He had plans and they didn’t fucking involving ruining his jeans.

“When has that _ever_ worked on me?” She raised an eyebrow at him while continuing to grind her body against his. “It’s like fucking holding on to a tree.”

“Mind the branches then.” Wallace laughed with her as they fell back on his bed. “Why were you so angry earlier?”

“I wasn’t.” Darby pushed him on his back and moved up to straddle him.  She traced the hard contours of his chest.  Her fingers teased the line of hairs.

“Yes, you fucking were.” He covered her hand, both of them when her other one reached for him.  He held them tightly, but gently.  He was going to get a fucking answer from her.

“You said yield.”

“We were sparring. I pinned you to the mat. Why is that a fucking problem?” Wallace stroked the hand that he was holding with his thumb. “Did it turn you on?”

“I could feel _you_ , fucker.” She pushed her lower half against his. “Did you want the students to know _that_ little tidbit of information?”

“Nothing fucking little about it,” he said smugly.

“Asshole.” She grinned to take the heat out of the word, but he could tell seriousness lingered in her eyes. “If you’re looking for someone to yield, it’s not fucking me.”

“I know.  It’s what I like about you.  I can’t break you, even if I tried.” He let go of her hands to wrap his arms around her and flip them so he was pressing her into the mattress. “And why would I want to? It’s not my thing.  I didn’t mean yield like that, Darby.  What you _felt_ wasn’t connected to the word, at all.”

“Fine.” She dragged her nails lightly along his arms that were on either side of her.  “Just so you know, I could kick your fucking ass if I wanted to.”

“Duly noted.” Wallace didn’t think it would help to mention that he could crush her into nothing if he wanted, not that he would. “I’d probably let you.”

Darby leaned her head back on the pillow and laughed. “You probably would, stupid fucker.”

“I could collapse on you and smother you.” He leaned his weight on her a little more.

“Death by muscle?” She lifted her hips off the mattress. “Might be fun, depending on which body parts are involved.”

Wallace moved off of the bed. “Undress.”

“Why?”

He raised an eyebrow at her.  Darby flipped him off before pulling her t-shirt over her head and arching her back to let her slid her jeans and underwear off of her.  He helped her pull them off and tossed them on the floor beside his own jeans. 

Standing by the edge of the bed, he grabbed her leg and dragged her across the bed.  With one knee on the bed for support, he lifted one of her legs and wrapped his arm around her.  His hand splayed across her stomach as he leaned down to bury his face against her. 

His eyes met hers briefly as he tongued her.  Her head fell back when he buried his tongue as far inside her as he could go.  He pushed her legs apart.  His mouth continued to move over her.  Darby writhed underneath him.  His arm held her down to avoid being bucked off of her.

Her hand moved down to grip his tightly.  Darby was…vocal…very vocal.  Her moans bounced off of the walls.  He sucked on her clit, teasing it with his tongue before thrusting it back into her pussy.   He let his teeth nibble on her a little, and then gently grazed over sensitive flesh.  Her fingers tightened around his and she arched up off of the bed.  She came hard while he kept his mouth on her until she’d stopped trembling underneath him.

She gripped his hair and tugged hard until he moved up on the bed. “What were you saying about _branches_?”

He fell on his back and licked his lips while they both laughed. “Are you sure you’re ready for that, Blondie?”

“Smug fucking jackass.” Darby swung her leg over him and lifted up until her _very_ wet pussy skimmed along his cock.   She undulated her hips to tease him.

He grabbed her waist to stop her.  It was easy to hold her up and then to press her down on his cock.  She moaned _with_ him when she was finally fully seated on him.  He gave her a moment to adjust to him and then lifted her up and pulled her back down again. 

Darby started moving on him.  He kept a hand on her hip and his other hand went up to hold her neck.  He smirked at her when she bent over enough that her hand could rest on _his_ neck.  She rose off him completely and her fingers tightened on his throat slightly.  Point _made_ , she thrust herself down on his cock again.

Sitting up, Wallace pulled her up off of him.  He stood up with her in his arms.  Depositing her back on the bed on her hands and knees, he got his fingers into her hair and tugged her back until he slam his cock into her again.   The hard movements were enough to have her screaming through another orgasm.

Pushing impatiently at the fingers in her hair, Darby moved quickly off of the bed.  She knelt in front of him and took his cock into her mouth.  Her hands gripped tightly on his hips as she sucked and bobbed her mouth around him.  

_Fuck._

He hadn’t met many women that could take that much of his cock in their mouths.  He covered the hands on his hips and let her _have_ her fun.  It didn’t take much of the silky smoothness of her lips and tongue to have him exploding into her mouth. 

Darby collapsed back against the bed with a tired groan.   Wallace bent down to pick her up and then deposited her on the bed.  He dropped on the bed next to her and chuckled when she flew up in the air a little.  

“Heavy fucker.”


End file.
